brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
CB Regular Quests 2014 Page 8
All quest series as of July 19, 2014 in alphabetical order. * A Bobcat's Breakfast - Brightwood Armada: Regular Quests 2014 Page 1 * Brightwood Bistro - Dummy Whacking: Regular Quests 2014 Page 2 * Eatza Pizza - Grocery Grab: Regular Quests 2014 Page 3 *Groovy Grooming - Legend of Lionheart: Regular Quests 2014 Page 4 *Life, Liberty and Lions - Out of Season: Regular Quests 2014 Page 5 *Paint Pigments - Scarebear: Regular Quests 2014 Page 6 *Schooling Around - Storage Sled: Regular Quests 2014 Page 7 *Storytime Magic - Tomato, Tomato: Regular Quests 2014 Page 8 (This Page) *Tower of Terror - Zesty Cool: Regular Quests 2014 Page 9 Stupendous Snowman Depends on *Level Up Axes: 1 Snowglobes *Have a Snowglobe Shop! **Buy a Snowglobe Shop from the Market under Buildings. (1x) Summer Session Depends on *The More You Know Axes: 0 Bag of Tricks *Build a Summer Camp. **Purchase Summer Camp in Market under Buildings. Summer Vacation Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 Monkeys and Slides *Buy the Slide Store **Purchase Slide Store in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Sunflowers *Purchase the Sunflower House from the Market. **Purchase Sunflower House in the Market under Houses. (1x) Supplying the Noodle Depends on *Thrift Week Over Axes: 0 Supplying the Noodle *Build a School Supply Store. **Purchase a School Supply Store from the Market under Town Buildings. The Big Time Depends on *Level Up Axes: 1 Cider House Harvest *Set up a Sparkling Cider Store! **Purchase a Sparkling Cider Store from the Market under Buildings. (1x) The Costume Shop Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 A Diva Idea *Let's open a Costume Shop! **Purchase Costume Shop in Market. (1x) Change Clothes and Go *Purchase the Spell Student outfit for Rowan at the Costume Shop. **Tap Costume Shop and use Brightwood Bucks to purchase the Spell Student outfit for Rowan. (1x) The Coziest House of All Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 Comfort Over Pain *Buy the Quilting Studio. **Purchase Quilting Studio in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Worth It *Purchase the Quilted House from the Market. **Purchase Quilted House in the Market under Houses. (1x) The King's Gazebo Depends on *Power of Friendship Axes: 3 Village Valentines *Build a Valentine's Crafting Building! **Purchase a Valentine's Crafting Building in Market. (1x) Capricarpentry *Build the Lovely Goats a home. **Purchase Roof Garden Home in Market under Houses. (1x) Floral Surplus *Set up a flower shop in the village! **Purchase Flower Shop in Market under Town Building. (1x) The Kitchen Depends on *Lighting the Spot Axes: 0 Great Ideas *Let's see what Humfrey can cook up! **Purchase a Kitchen in Market under Craft Work. The More You Know Depends on *Post a Note Axes: 0 The More You Know *Have a Painting Studio. **Purchase a Painting Studio in Market under Buildings. The Square Affair Depends on *Fruition Axes: 6 Inn n' Grub *Build Paddy's Inn! **Purchase Paddy's Inn in Market under Town Building. (1x) Thistle While You Work Depends on *Marking Our Territory Axes: 1 Tea and Scones *Plant 2 Orange Trees. **Purchase 2 Orange Tree in Market under Trees. Marketability *Build a Marketplace. **Purchase Marketplace in Market under Buildings. Thriving Community Depends on *Broccoli Croissants Axes: 0 Community Hall *Build a Community Hall. **Purchase Community Hall in Market under Buildings. Tis Better to Give Depends on *Level Up Axes: 3 Red Nosed Reindeer *Build a Snow Works Crafting Building! **Purchase Snow Works in Market under Craft works. (1x) Winter Welcome *Build our new friends a home! **Purchase Snow Cottage in Market under Houses. (1x) Christmas Store *Build a Christmas Store. **Purchase Christmas Store in Market under Town Building.